A new threat part 2
plot last time on Ben 10: Infinite Forms (gemoses) behold my true power (megashark) yeah about that Infinmatrix unlock polar mandrill code 000 (Infinmatrix) polar mandrill unlocked transforms (articguna) i think you might wanna chill articgunana freezes two gemoses then punchs them to peices (gemoses) you! (articguana) hey not? finished goes Infinite (infinite articguana) infinite articguanna! this cool heh heh infinite articguana freezes them so much they all shatter changes back to aticguanna then to human (Infinmatrix) Unkown DNA aquired (evil voice) gemos failed but tiny won't theme song later ben is in his room when he hears a knock on the door (ben walking to the door) i realy hope this not some alien trying to kill me ben opens the door (ben) cooper? (cooper) hey ben max send us (ben) us? (cooper) yeah mike come on he won't hurt you a Gourmand walks up (mike) hello (ben) a Upchuck? (mike) gourmand! (ben) whatever (cooper) well half gourmand later ben and new co are petrolling bellwood? ? ? ? '' 'ka-boom' (ben) what was (mike) don't ask me ask that thing ''ben looks up and sees a To'kustar with a werid headband (cooper) ben that headband is controling it i can tell (ben) time to go big way big transforms (heatblast) way big! or not heatblast then flys up and blasts th to'kustar in the eye it prepares a cosmic ray (heatBlast) drats heatblast flys out of the way but a bulding is destroyed ben lands and times out (ben) ugh i hate fighting these things (cooper) try for waybig again (ben) the infimatrix is out of power i can't then like 30 robots come out of nowhere '' (cooper making his robot suit) ben you go fight that waybig me mike will fight those uh umm (ben) evil robots (cooper) thats it (ben) way big way big please way big ''transforms (humungousuar) well could be worse humungousaur grows to 60 feet tall and punchs the to'kustar the to'kustar picks up humungousaur and throws him to the ground (humungousaur) oof urrrrr times out (ben) 3rd times the charm transforms (way big) way big ding ding you win Ifinitmatrix you got it right (to'kustar)Gemos failed but i will not fear Tiny (way big gigling) tiny tiny grabs way big's shoulders throws him into the air way big lands on his face (way big) ow (tiny) fool you can't beat the Order tiny disappears (way big) yeah will see about that changes back (ben) intresting cooper and mike run up (cooper) where did it go (ben) don't know (mike) well bye i don't care mike walks off (ben) thats to bad i was going to go to the burger barn buffet (mike) buffet? mike runs back the end major events cooper and mike become ben's new team heatblast humungousaur and way big make their Infinite Forms debuts aticguanna? and infinite aticguanna make their debuts characters Ben Cooper Daniels mike munching villains Gemos Tiny (Infinity Forms) aliens used Megashark(last episode) Articguana(debut) Infinite Articguana(debut) Heatblast(first reappearance;accdental transformation selected alien was Way Big) Humungousaur(first reappearance:accdental transfomtion selecyed alien was Way Big) Way Big(first reappearance) Category:Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Bad Grammar